


Poem: Snow White

by PhantomSpade



Series: Fairytale Horrors [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Beauty - Freeform, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Horror, Innocence, Jealousy, Lust, Necrophilia(?), Poetry, Poison Apples, lack of judgment, only brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: A dark retelling poem of the fairytale Snow White.As told, Snow White was a beautiful and fair princess named because, "her skin was white as snow." The vain Evil Queen harbored extreme jealousy towards her young stepdaughter for being the fairest of them all. She had attempted to kill Snow White various times, the last attempt being the poison apple. In the end, Snow White was waken by a prince and she lived happily ever after...Or did she?





	1. Snow White Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Snow White, the Brothers Grimm do. 
> 
> I'll write the second part soon.

A lovely maiden was born on a cold  
winter morning. Hair as black as ebony,  
her lips as red as blood, and her porcelain  
skin as white as snow. She was declared  
Snow White. 

Along came the birth, a life had paid  
the price: the lovely queen had bled out.  
She transformed into a beauty of a corpse,  
the unsuspecting newborn restless in her  
cold, lifeless arms. The King mourned.

Years go by, Snow White's beauty  
grew within age. Her soul, pure  
as her namesake, yet her personality  
was a everlasting spring. Her naivety,  
unfortunately, has yet to mature. 

During the maiden's adolescence, the King had  
taken on a new queen in spite of  
his broken heart. The Queen was a contrast  
to the previous one: her vain beauty hid an  
ugly monster that boiled with jealousy. 

Snow White was nothing but a thorn to  
the Queen's side. Hatred and jealousy  
aimed at the maiden's pure beauty. The Queen  
loved only herself; the day the King died,  
the Queen shed no tears of grief. 

The Queen was in control. She aimed to  
be the fairest of them all. Her vanity was  
boundless: her beauty trounced many  
women in their wake. All but one:  
the pure beauty of Snow White. 

Monstrous jealousy grew in the Queen's  
heart. She attempted to tame it by consulting  
her mirror, her companion that enabled her  
narcissism. But the mirror's answer:  
"Snow White is the fairest of them all."  
The monster fully consumed her. 

The Queen summoned the weak-willed Huntsman,  
an order that sent his mind into conflict:  
"Escort Snow White to the woodlands and  
take her life! Put it in this box and bring it to me  
once you finished your task." 

The Huntsman did what he was told, in spite  
that his heart begged him not to. Snow White was  
too innocent for their own good: her heart was pure  
as her beauty, he didn't want to take away the innocence  
that shone in the young maiden. 

"Run, run while you can! The Queen yearns to rid you  
for your fair beauty dominates her own! Never turn back!"  
With little understanding, Snow White abandoned the bright  
and colorful world into the dark and dreary woods as the Huntsman's  
plea rang in her mind. She could not go home again. 

Her fear clouded her mind: the woods soon came to life,  
projected from the maiden's fearful imagination. The dead  
willow trees reached out in attempt to catch her in their claw-like  
branches. Piercing eyes glowed in every direction, following her  
movements as she continued to run. Her innocence couldn't handle it. 

Just as she was about to lose her mind to the madness, her world  
became bright again. Dainty feet slowed to a halt, she looked around  
to see where she was. A clearing; light peered out of the darkness  
Snow White had left behind, onto a little cottage sitting quietly. 

With a lack of judgment, Snow White strolled to the little house.  
One knock, then two, then three. Not a sound came from behind the door.  
It was unlocked: Snow White journeyed inside, curiosity and tiredness  
overcoming her little bit of rationale. 

A little square table, along with seven little chairs tucked in.  
Food was on it. An assortment of breads and cheese laid out  
in front of Snow White. The pure beauty was hesitant, but  
her starving stomach begged her to take some to fill it.  
Despite trying to nibble, five plates have been cleaned. 

Her hunger has been sated. Fatigue soon consumed her.  
The stairs had been spotted. Each step she took, a creak  
escaped from the aged wood beneath her little feet.  
There, in the little room, seven little beds sat together.  
Snow White laid herself on all seven soft sheets.  
The sleeping pure beauty was a painting laid out. 

If only she knew the events that would transpire.


	2. Snow White Pt. 2

\--

A faint sound beside the sleeping maiden.  
Sleep escaped her as her eyes opened,  
and her body moved up. Her vision cleared:  
seven little silhouettes stood in front of the beds. 

Her big eyes widen further. All men, small around  
her knees, beards well-groomed, ears pointed  
from beneath their caps.  
These seven little men....are seven little dwarfs. 

One of them questioned her, lustful eyes roaming  
her little figure. "Who are you, young maiden? What  
brings you here out in the woods, in our humble home?"

Another one spoke, skeptical.  
"Were you the one who cleaned our plates of food?  
And sleeping in all of our beds as well..."  
One more amicable. "Are you lost, beautiful one?  
Couldn't find your way back home?" 

Snow White could only shake her head in sorrow.  
"I cannot go back home. My mother, the Queen,  
wants to get rid of me for she is envious of me."  
Warm tears stroked the apples of her pale cheeks.  
She could not go back home. 

"Please, let me stay with you for a time being.  
I am uncertain, but I do not have anywhere  
else to go. I will do anything to repay you  
for keeping me in your cottage!" 

"What will you do?" The dwarfs eyed  
the young maiden with unspoken desire.  
The girl was too innocent for her own good.  
She was unable to see the dark intentions  
inside the minds of the dwarfs. 

"Let me cook for you! Let me clean  
your cottage until every speck of dust  
is gone! That is all I can offer!"  
A strong plea in her eyes, one  
that spoke with desperation  
and generosity. 

In spite of their passion and wariness,  
the dwarfs relented. Snow White's pure  
beauty touched their hearts.  
"...You may stay, beautiful one." 

\--

Rage. Deceived. Betrayed.  
The Queen burned red with anger.  
She had been tricked. 

The Huntsman had came back to her,  
the box in hand with what he had claimed  
to contain Snow White's heart.  
The heart of a pure, beautiful maiden. 

Alas, when she had presented the box  
to her mirror, her companion broke the  
hard truth to the vain Queen: "The heart...  
is not of Snow White's...but a heart...of a pig." 

A heart of a pig. A heart of a repulsive, filthy  
creature of gluttonous nature. The Queen  
had never felt so insulted; it was a offense  
to her own beauty. This was it.  
The Queen decided to take it in her own hands. 

She had a plan. But she had to sacrifice her  
precious beauty in order to soil her hands  
in Snow White's blood. She went to work. 

The Queen hid magic from the eyes of others.   
Lest they discover her secret and have her   
hanged. A concoction of her jealousy and   
determination, she drank it with greed.

Gradually, the beautiful Queen was no more.  
There, standing in her place, the ugly Witch.  
Her face covered in warts, her hair  
as white as a ghost, her arms long and thin.  
It was her true form; the one she had hidden. 

There was one more step to her cunning plan.  
An apple, a warm shade of pink and yellow  
mixed together. Sweet yet not tempting.  
With the Witch's dark sorcery, the apple darkened  
to a tantalizing red. The color of Snow White's death.

"Snow White...with one bite, her fate will be sealed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part is coming up!


	3. Snow White Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/ironackerman13/art/Fairytale-Horrors-Snow-White-Pt-3-763027405?ga_submit_new=10%3A1536391727

The dwarfs had kept their word.   
Snow White was to stay and be their maid.   
Their intentions, not entirely chaste,   
they leered at her actions with pleasure. 

Cook, clean, cook, clean, cook, clean.   
Snow White was in oblivion at the dwarfs'   
filthy motive, her innocence mistaking   
it for an act of kindness.   
Even if the shudders in her body told her otherwise.

One day, a break. The dwarfs had left the cottage   
for the mines in the mountains. Snow White stayed,   
only given a warning by the dwarfs:   
"Do not answer the door to anyone but us." 

Clean, clean, clean, clean.   
The small cottage, quiet and alone,   
not empty of Snow White's melodic humming.   
Dust swept off, walls and floors wiped,   
every nook and cranny she did. 

But the filthiness had left behind a   
lingering presence. In spite of the dwarfs'  
absence, the pure beauty still had shudders.   
But she did not know why. 

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"   
A voice. Ancient and deep, yet  
it asked so sweetly for presence.   
At the open window, it was the Witch. 

Snow White was uncertain of what  
to make of the Witch. "How do you do?"   
A smile crept up on the Witch's sagging face.   
The girl failed to see the malice within it. 

"Dear child, it seems that I've lost my way.   
I am deeply exhausted, and I would like to   
take a rest here in your cottage. Will you   
kindly let me in for a spell?" 

The dwarfs' warning echoed. Snow White   
rang with shudders in her body. Looking  
at the Witch, she sees only an old woman  
in need of rest; an ugly woman of sweetness.

Out of the pureness of her heart and against  
the warning of the dwarfs, Snow White complied.   
One of the dwarfs' chairs for the Witch to sit,   
a cup of cold water to quench her thirst.   
The Witch continued to keep up the charade. 

"Beautiful child, I thank you for your kindness.   
For payment, I have something special."   
Under the old robes, a wooden box.   
Little trinkets, shining jewelry, exotic cloths...  
A lone apple the color of a tantalizing red. 

The Witch brought the apple up to the pure maiden.   
"My dear, this apple will grant you any wish that   
you desire in your heart....  
With just one bite. That is all you have to do." 

Snow White did not see the malicious gleam in   
the Witch's eyes. She did not see the sickening   
grin forming on her ugly face as she made a   
silent wish. A wish for her own happy ending.   
One bite. The apple dropped. So did Snow White. 

The Witch disappeared. The dwarfs came back.   
Panic, worry, anger, it was what they felt at the sight.   
Hands wandered everywhere on Snow White's body.   
It was cold, the warmth sapped out of the girl.   
She was already gone. 

She was in a coffin. It was beautiful. The glass  
revealed her radiating beauty even as she laid dead.   
The dwarfs only stared with an odd mix of lust and grief.   
Even in death, shudders wracked Snow White's soul. 

A prince appeared. Dressed in regal robes with a charming air.   
Yet, his eyes laid upon the seemly sleeping pure beauty,   
dark lust grew immensely in his mind and heart.  
He wanted the beautiful girl in the beautiful coffin. 

The Prince's entrance startled the dwarfs, but their grief  
convinced them to give him their precious Snow White.   
The lust within them could not change their minds;   
the memory of her was all they had. 

The Prince held up the glass coffin. Upon lifting,   
a miracle. The poisoned apple, trapped in   
Snow White's throat, was free through her red lips.   
Snow White had waken from the dead. 

"Where...am I?" Her first words from being awaken.  
The Prince couldn't hold back. He had held her close.   
"My love, your pure beauty has bewitched my heart!   
I shall declare you as my bride and my queen!" 

Snow White did not see the tainted desire in   
the Prince's eyes, mistaking it for pure love.   
She agreed, believing to be happy.   
Yet, her body did not stop shuddering. 

The shudders had never stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The ending part of the dark retelling of Snow White! Sorry that it took so long. Classes have been keeping me busy. But I can finally move on to new stories!


End file.
